Baby Mine (Wendy version) (My version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Skippy, Piglet, and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys, still wearing their royal outfits, had returned to the hideout still singing the royal song. Skippy, Piglet, and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the captain royal? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Wendy (no longer wearing a tiara) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Peter entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Peter announced before greeting in Pete's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Skippy called. "How!" Piglet repeated. Then Peter walked to Wendy in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Pete's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Wendy grunted. "Oh, Wendy, is that all you gotta say?" Peter asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Jane." Wendy said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Jane?" asked Peter, confused on what she meant. "Skippy?" Wendy called, as Skippy and Piglet danced around again, whooping, "Piglet! Take off that royal garb and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Skippy repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Piglet protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Wendy said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Skippy. "Mm-hmm." Wendy said. "Oh, Wendy, we don't wanna go home." Piglet said. It was then that Peter jumped in front of Skippy and Piglet. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Peter, let's stop pretending and be practical." Wendy said, but Peter ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Peter called, as he walked into his room. The toys cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Wendy said. Wendy tried to talk to Skippy and Piglet again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Piglet agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Wendy said, as she removed the hat and coat of armor and sword from Piglet, "We all do." Roo and Lumpy were tied upside down by Pooh as they continued pretending to be kings and princes. "Aren't you our mother, Wendy?" asked Piglet. "Oh, Piglet, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother?" Wendy said. "Did she have white fur and wear a pink ribbon around her neck?" asked Piglet. "Oh no, Piglet," Wendy smiled. "That was Marie." "Marie? That name sounds familiar." Skippy wondered, as he took off the cape. The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Pooh said. "What was she like?" Roo and Lumpy asked in unison. "I forget." Pooh said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Roo and Lumpy hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Tigger said. "That's no mother!" Pooh snapped, as he shoved him aside. Pooh tackled Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore, and Roo and Lumpy hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Wendy said. The animals stopped fighting, removed their royal garments, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Tigger was wearing a lavender nightshirt. Pooh was wearing a lavender nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Roo was wearing red footy pajamas. Lumpy was wearing a pink nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Rabbit was wearing a blue nightshirt. Eeyore was wearing a yellow nightshirt and a matching nightcap. "Tell us." Rabbit said. "Yes, tell us." added Eeyore. "Please, Wendy?" Pooh said. "Well, a mother, a real mother," Wendy explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as brushed a few tears from Piglet's eyes. Wendy: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Captain Hook and his pirates, thanks to Tinker Bell's help, found Peter's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Wendy: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the toys listened to the powerful sound of Wendy's voice, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Peter was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Wendy's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Wendy: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, Smee and the pirates also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Hook was just waiting. Smee took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Hook's coat, but Hook shushed him. Wendy: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Wendy saw that Piglet was asleep and tucked in him. Wendy: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the toys started to cry. "That's beautiful, Wendy!" Pooh sobbed, "Wish I could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Wendy smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Eeyore asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his face. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Eeyore." Wendy reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Piglet woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Piglet." Wendy said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Skippy said. "Can I go too, Wendy?" Pooh asked. "Me too, Wendy!" Lumpy called. "I wanna go!" Rabbit called. "All right, boys, all right!" Wendy said, "I'm sure mother would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Peter doesn't mind." At that moment, Peter walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Rabbit. "Oh dear!" Wendy said, realizing how upset Peter was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Skippy asked. The toys got out of their pajamas while Pooh and Roo put their clothes back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The toys cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Peter then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Wendy went in front of Peter's room. "Peter?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Peter's mind. "Goodbye, Peter." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Skippy, Piglet, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore were tied and gagged by Hook's pirates. "Skippy! Piglet!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but one of the pirates grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Hook ordered. And so, poor Wendy and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Hook and Smee stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Smee, to take care of Peter Pan!" Hook said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Captain, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Smee asked. "Aye, that it would, Smee." said Hook, "But I've given my word to Tinker Bell, not to lay a finger or a hook on Peter Pan." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Captain Hook never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Hook and Smee went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs